


Downtime

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Alpha Rey Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Beta Finn (Star Wars), Brief Mention Of Internalized Misogyny, Cousins, Dog D-O, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, High School Student Rey, Lawyer Poe Dameron, Married Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Poe Dameron, Omega/Omega, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Rey & Ben Solo Are Cousins, Rey Needs A Hug, Snoke Is Rey’s Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Alpha Rey, and a conversation with her family as well as considering her feelings for Finn.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey's Father/Rey's Mother (Star Wars)
Series: Alpha Rey Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Allbingo, Ginger_Puff’s Library Of Awesome Darkpilot Modern AUs





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Friendzone Is My Safe Place
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Driving home from school was a bit complicated. Not that Rey was a bad driver — once she had gotten the hang of it, she could say she was a pretty responsible driver — at least as responsible as a sixteen-year-old could be. It was getting home, and explaining to her parents what happened (while trying to ward off the family beagle, Dio) that Nerys, Rey’s mother, sighed.  
  
“Rey,” she said. “It’s noble of you, but Alpha women have enough of a bad reputation as it is...”  
  
“I say you did the right thing.” Rey’s father, Trias, spoke up then. Rey sometimes thought her father was all but blinded by his love for his daughter — the daughter he and Nerys had named “Rey” thanks to them thinking she was a ray of sunshine in their lives. (After Rey had learned the truth about her paternal grandfather, Trias had reassured her that she had been nothing but a blessing. “The only thing right in all I’ve done,” he said)  
  
“She did,” Nerys said. “I just fear for her...”  
  
***  
  
It was later, of course, after they’d had dinner and discussed things more, that Rey’s cousin Ben called.  
  
Their status as cousins was, to say the least, complicated. There was the fact that thanks to Rey’s horrible grandfather, Sheev Palpatine (Rey still wondered if his parents naming him “Sheev” was the reason he became such an arse in the first place), Anakin Skywalker, Ben’s grandfather, was technically Rey’s uncle. So was the man who’d been known as Aldric Palpatine before changing his name to “Aldric Snoke” — much to Rey’s chagrin. Saying that her family was “interesting” would have been underselling it, the good and the bad. Rey had to deal with the surreal fact that, among other things, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa were technically her cousins — and Ben her first cousin.  
  
Still, they formed a good bond. Unconventional, but still good. Even hearing Ben's voice over the phone (“Hi, Rey!”) was enough to make Rey smile. “Hey, Ben!”  
  
Poe’s voice cut in. “Don’t I get a ‘hi’ too?” Poe said teasingly.  
  
Rey playfully rolled her eyes. “Hi, Poe.” Despite Poe being substantially older than her at the age of twenty-nine (Poe had cracked jokes about getting people off his lawn on his twenty-ninth birthday, only for Ben to kiss his cheek and tell him he was still beautiful no matter how old he was), they got on well. Poe could be a pain in the arse sometimes, but he was a loving husband to Ben, a cool in-law to have, and someone who just _loved_ people. Loved people enough that he was willing to do whatever it took to defend them. It was why (ironically considering lawyer stereotypes) Poe had gone into law — just to defend and protect, as he put it. Poe was the sort who could really get into a necessary sermon. “How’s things in Lawyer Land?”  
  
“Crazy as ever,” Poe said. “Worth it, though. Defending people who need it most. And you?”  
  
Rey sighed. “Well, bad news is that I got in detention on my first day. Kicked some guy Alpha in the stomach for bullying another Beta.”  
  
“Really?” Poe said excitedly. “Good on you!”  
  
A faint snort from Ben that sounded like Ben was, vainly, trying not to laugh.  
  
Nerys spoke up. “As well-intentioned as Rey was,” she said, “I prefer this not to become a habit?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ben said wryly. “Make him slip on a banana peel instead.”  
  
Nerys sighed. “You two are incorrigible. And bad influences on my daughter.”  
  
“Honestly,” Poe said, more seriously, “I’d say the more...jerkish Alpha guys could use some taking down a peg. You see what they do to people they think are lower than them on the hierarchy, just because they think they can get away with it...I wouldn’t be surprised if it was leaking into Rey’s school too.”  
  
“It was always like that.” Trias sounded grim. “It’s just changed to be more subtle.” A sigh. "You know how it is.”  
  
The fact both Ben and Poe were Omegas had made things more difficult for them in some ways, though Poe’s sermoning in the court did a good job at dispelling some Omega stereotypes. Especially male Omegas. It was amusing and awesome, Rey thought, seeing people who underestimated Poe for his status be summarily schooled. It didn’t stop her from getting angry and cynical whenever someone made a crass comment about “who bears the pups” with either Ben or Poe, though.  
  
“I met someone,” Rey said. “The Beta I stuck up for...he’s really nice.”  
  
“Well,” Ben said lightly, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you found a boyfriend...”  
  
Rey sighed. “You can’t be mates with someone you just met!”  
  
“Depends,” Poe said. His voice was also light. "I mean, my parents...”  
  
“Well,” Rey said, smiling, “I can assure you that Finn and I are just friends, and I like it that way.” A beat. “That’s his name. Finn.”  
  
“Somehow, I’m not convinced of the ‘friends’ thing,” Ben said wryly.  
  
***  
  
They talked a while, and then Rey had to go upstairs to do her homework. Dio followed Rey upstairs, Rey having to boost him up on her bed later while she worked on her phone in bed, and she couldn’t help but wonder: was Finn more than just a friend? He was good-looking, and charming, and kind...but she wasn’t crushing on him. She didn’t just crush on anyone. She doubted anyone would want to crush on the weird Alpha girl who other girls at her old school accused of being “too much like a dude”.  
  
She needed a friend. For now, as Rey started on her homework, she supposed that she could deal with just having a friends. Friends were nice — weren’t they?


End file.
